Nasehat Terakhir
by Riztichimaru
Summary: Ichigo menasehati Rukia yang bodoh dan suka jahil. Tapi kau tahu, nasehat itu adalah nasehat terakhirnya untuk orang yang paling dipedulikannya.


Bleach : Tite Kubo

Nasehat Terakhir : Riztichimaru

**Pairing :** Ichigo x Rukia

**Summary :**

Ichigo menasehati Rukia yang bodoh dan suka jahil. Tapi kau tahu, nasehat itu adalah nasehat terakhirnya untuk orang yang paling dipedulikannya.

**NOTO:** Satu lagi one shot gaje dari author aneh ini, fict ini tercipta (cie… sok2an) karena dampak perasaan "kesal" pada diri sendiri. Kesal karena aku semakin terlihat bodoh. Bodoh karena tidak menemukan teori yang pas untuk proposal. Hua… malah curhat.

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Review…

* * *

**

**Nasehat Terakhir

* * *

**

Ichigo duduk dibawah pohon matsu yang rindang dan melamunkan nasehatnya pada seseorang yang sangat dipedulikannya. Orang yang bodoh menurutnya, tapi orang itu sangat berharga dan mungkin teramat berharga baginya. Tapi saat ini, orang itu berdiam dalam ketenagannya dibawah gundukan tanah merah yang yang baru seminggu didiami oleh orang yang paling dipedulikannya itu.

Seminggu sebelum orang yang paling dipedulikannya meninggalkan dunia ini, dia menuliskan sebuah surat yang berisi nasehat pada orang yang paling disayanginya itu, Rukia Kuchiki. Saat itu –saat Ichigo memberikan suratnya- adalah hari dimana Rukia akan berangkat ke Tokyo untuk dioperasi dan surat itu diberikan Ichigo sebab dia tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung.

Dan saat ini Ichigo kembali membaca surat itu dengan penuh keseriusan dan juga terselip kesedihan yang amat sangat. Ichigo mulai membaca suratnya…

**To : Rukia, My midget, My Chappy, My friend, My…**

Dasar kau saja yang bego, kau ini dungu ya? Mana ada orang sebodoh kamu yang dibecandain tidak marah. Hanya orang sepertimu yang sudah mati rasa yang diperlakukan begitu tidak marah. Hei Rukia! Ingat "Setiap orang memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda".

Tidak ada yang sama di dunia ini, dan perlu kau ketahui tidak semua orang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya seperti orang lain mempermainkanmu, dan tidak marah jika dijahili sepertimu. Asal kau tahu saja, kau itu yang bodoh! Kau yang sudah mati rasa yang bisa diperlakukan seperti itu tidak marah, coba orang lain? Pasti marah… apalagi kalo mereka temperamen, mati kau !

Kau tahu, kau bener-benar terlihat bodoh. Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan kebodohan seperti ini, sejak dulu tahu! Tapi kau tidak pernah sadar dan berhenti dari kebodohanmu itu, kenapa kau menjahili orang? Why Rukia?

WHY?

Akibat kebodohan itu, orang lain yang menjadi korban dan juga kebodohanmu itu membuatmu seperti kerbau dungu. Dasar Bodoh! Ya sudahlah, biarkan seperti itu saja… apa mau dikata.

Aku masih ingat apa yang kutanyakan padamu waktu itu sesaat kau kembali membuat orang lain marah, orang itu marah karena kau menjahilinya padahal dia sedang emosi entah karena apa kau mungkin juga tidak tahu. Tapi, sifatmu yang jahil itu telah berhasil membuatnya marah. Huft… Rukia, kau ini ada-ada saja, ya?

"Apakah kau akan minta maaf?" tanyaku padamu.

"Aku rasa tidak! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Aku kan tidak sengaja… biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti itu," jawabmu cuek dengan wajah bosanmu.

"Ah… terserah kau saja, aku tidak bisa menasehatimu lagi. Kemarahanmu sudah sampai puncaknya, biarkan semuanya menjadi seperti itu. Semoga kau tidak berbuat kebodohan seperti itu lagi pada temanmu. Dan kau tidak perlu marah-marah pada dirimu sendiri karena berbuat konyol," ucapku lagi sambil melirik wajah bosanmu atau lebih tepatnya wajah kesalmu.

"Ya, aku harap aku bisa kembali kemasa itu, masa dimana disitulah sisi diriku yang sebenarnya. Bukan seperti ini," jawabmu singkat, tapi aku tahu apa arti ucapanmu.

Setelah kau membaca surat ini, berhentilah menjahili orang, berhentilah tertawa terbahak-bahak, berhentilah bercanda. Karena itu bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya, itu sisi lain dirimu yang kau bentuk dengan sangat apik dan terkesan bahwa itulah dirimu. Padahal, itu semua bohong… itu hanya topengmu, topeng untuk menutupi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selalu kau pikirkan tiap hari, tiap jam, tiap menit, tiap detik dan tiap hembusan napasmu.

Aku yakin saat matahari memunculkan cahanyanya dan matamu terbuka, bukan hembusan udara pagi yang kau rasakan. Tapi, tapi kecemasan. Bukan! Bukan kecemasan, hanya sedikit ragu. Ragu apakah besok kau masih bisa merasakan udara dan sinar mentari pagi, iya kan?

Tapi, asal kau tahu aku selalu mengingat kata-katamu.

"Selama masih ada sedikit harapan, jangan pernah menyerah! Sebab kita tidak akan pernah tahu, saat sedikit harapan itu mulai meredup dan bahkan akan segera lenyap, muncul seberkas cahaya yang datangnya entah darimana. Dan seberkas cahaya itu akan menerangi keredupan cahaya harapan kita. "

Dan aku yakin kata-katamu itu akan selalu terngiang dalam benakmu dan otakmu, selalu dan selalu. Karena Rukia yang kukenal tidak akan mudah menyerah hanya karena keadaan, keadaan yang membuatnya menyerah. Aku selamanya yakin kau akan berjuang untuk semua yang kau cita-citakan, dan aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, menyayangimu dan selalu melindungimu. Jangan takut, kau tidak sendirian!

Sekarang dan mulai saat ini, berhentilah berpura-pura senang, berhentilah berpura-pura kau baik-baik saja. Berhentilah selalu merasa kalau kau bisa menipu orang lain. Berhentilah merasa kau membohongi perasaamu sendiri, berhentilah berpura-pura dan terus menutupi masalahmu. Aku tahu, masalahmu banyak dan mungkin sangat berat… berhentilah memakai topeng "CERIA" itu.

Berhentilah membohongi diri sendiri, karena aku tahu hatimu selalu terluka. Dalam dirimu ada perasaan cemas, cemas karena mungkin ajalmu bisa menjemputmu kapan saja, cemas karena sakit kanker itu akan terus menggerogotimu walaupun itu hanya sebuah pemikiran bodohmu saja.

Lupakan kalau kau tidak sedang menderita, kau harus ingat kalau setiap jengkal dari tubuhmu lama-lama akan kehilangan fungsinya, otakmu sudah semakin menunjukan gejalanya, ingatanmu dan daya tangkapmu sudah semakin menurun. Sampai seberapa lama lagi kau akan bertahan, hah?

Aku yakin kau tidak melupakan semua hal itu dan aku yakin kau selalu memikirkannya. Aku tahu setiap kecerianmu adalah alat untukmu agar kau bisa melupakan semua itu, ya kan? Aku tidak masalah jika kau melakukan semua itu untuk melupakan penyakitmu, tapi yang kumasalahkan adalah kenapa kau berpura-pura baik-baik saja dan tidak menceritakan semua itu padaku, pada orang tuamu dan pada sahabatmu.

Kenapa kau selalu menutup diri dari mereka, apa kau merasa kalau kami bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau percayai. Apa kau merasa kalau kami tidak peduli, apa kau tahu… Aku, aku sangat… sangat peduli padamu. Karena aku mencintaimu... Aku juga cemas, cemas akan kehilanganmu. Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan keluargamu.

Kenapa kau tertawa?

Kenapa tersenyum?

Kenapa kau selalu bercanda?

Kenapa kau berpura-pura?

Kenapa kau berbohong?

Kenapa kau begitu?

Setiap pertanyaan tersebut selalu tersimpan di otakku, tapi tidak pernah kusampaikan padamu sejak dulu sampai surat ini kau baca.

Jadi, senyumlah, tertawalah, dan bercandalah sebagai dirimu sendiri. Dirimu yang sebenarnya… bukan sisi lain dirimu. Karena dirimu yang sesunggunya adalah dirimu yang membuatmu merasa itulah dirimu, dirimu yang bahagia. Aku tahu kau tersiksa seperti ini, tersiksa menjadi sisi lain dirimu.

Oleh sebab itu berjanjilah padaku, tunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya… dirimu yang dulu, dulu saat kau belum memakai topeng "CERIA" mu. Karena dirimu yang dulu telah membuat aku, Ichigo Kurosaki jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi, walaupun kau memakai topeng itu, hatiku tidak akan pernah berubah… hatiku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya.

Rukia, AISHITERU…

Apakah kau mencintaiku?

Aku selalu mengharapkan kau kembali ke Karakura. Jadi berjuanglah selama kau dioperasi. Ganbatte yo!

**From: Ichigo, Strowberry, Jeruk…**

Setelah Ichigo membaca Suratnya, dia kemudian meletakkan surat itu di rumput disampingnya. Kemudian dia membuka selembar surat balasan dari Rukia, yah… surat balasan. Tapi surat itu tidak diberikan langsung oleh pemiliknya sebab pemiliknya sudah ada disana, disana bersama Kami-sama. Rukia tidak pernah kembali ke Karakura lagi… Hanya suratnya yang kembali padanya, surat yang diberikan oleh Byakuya Kuchiki, saat raga orang yang dicintainya sudah berbaring tenang ditempatnya.

**To : Ichigo, My Jeruk, My Strowberry, My Friend, My…**

Woi Jeruk! Apa-apa ini, HAH? Kenapa menulis surat segala, macam orang zaman Flinstone saja. Kan bisa pakai email atau sms atau telpon. Kenapa jadul, pakai surat konvensional begini 'sih? Tapi tak apalah… aku suka surat seperti ini, sudah jarang ada surat pribadi yang ditulisan tangan seperti ini. Aku juga akan menulis sepertimu, maaf ya tulisanku disurat ini seperti cacing kepanasan… He He..

Ah… jadi malu, kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada peristiwa itu. Aku kan jadi malu, jadi terlihat bodoh ya? Ya memang aku bodoh sih…

O ya, tapi terimakasih nasihatnya ya. Aku sudah lama sadar dengan sikapku dan sisi lain diriku ini. Tapi, kau tahu tidak? Lama-lama aku semakin terjebak dengan topeng ini, topeng ini tidak mau melepaskanku. Aku semakin terbujuk rayuan topeng "CERIA" ini, topeng ini bisa membuatku melupakan semuanya. Semua yang sebenarnya ingin kuingat, ingin sekali aku terus mengingatnya.

Tapi kenapa ya, aku suka berbohong. Mungkin bisa jadi pembohong adalah keinginan terpendamku… he he (padahalkan memang sudah ahli).

Tapi kau benar, aku memang tersiksa seperti ini. Tersiksa memakai topeng ini, tapi asal kau tahu, aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin orang mengasihaniku. Ya aku tidak ingin orang bilang, "Kasihan sekali kau, ya."

Tidak! Aku tidak mau orang bilang begitu, Ichigo.

Aku ingin orang tidak pernah tahu sisiku yang sebenarnya, sisiku yang sangat rapuh ini. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu… itu saja. Aneh ya..

Masalah apa aku tidak percaya padamu, keluarga dan pada teman. Kau salah, salah besar, bodoh! Aku percaya pada siapapun dan aku yakin dukungan kalian sangat besar padaku dan aku bisa merasakannya. Terimakasih telah peduli padaku.

Aku tidak akan menyerah, tidak akan menyerah pada keadaan yang memaksaku menyerah. Saat aku kembali ke Karakura nanti, aku berjanji akan menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kalau aku tidak bisa kembali… di kehidupan mendatang, aku akan hidup sebagai diriku sendiri dan aku tidak akan berbohong padamu dan pada semuanya.

Ichigo terimakasih… terimakasih telah jatuh cinta padaku, terimakasih telah mencintaiku dulu, sekarang dan selamanya.

Apakah aku mencintaimu?

Apa ya? Hmm… sebenarnya? Mungkin tidak…

Mungkin tidak sedikit, tidak sedikit mencintaimu karena aku SANGAT, SANGAT MENCINTAIMU. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat aku masih belum memakai topeng "CERIA" itu, saat aku pertama kali melihat kau tersenyum padaku. Saat kita bertemu di lapangan badminton saat jam istirahat sewatu kita masih di tahun pertama SMA dulu.

Ichigo, AISHITERU…

Aku selalu mengharapkan aku bisa kembali ke Karakura. Jadi tunggulah aku. Ganbatte yo!

**From : Rukia, Midget, Chappy…**

Selesai sudah Ichigo membaca surat balasan itu, pipinya sudah banjir oleh genangan air mata. Satu liter air mata mungkin belum cukup untuk menangis, Ichi ritoru no namida tidak cukup untuk menyatakan kesedihan ini. Tapi cowok ini tidak akan membiarkan air mata itu keluar sia-sia begitu saja, sebab dia harus bisa membuktikan kepada Rukia kalau diapun tidak akan menyerah, tidak akan menyerah pada keadaan yang memaksanya menyerah.

Ichigo segera menghapus air matanya dan memasukan surat-surat itu kedalam tas sekolahnya lalu segera berlari menuju kampusnya.. ya kampus biru. Tempatnya tidak akan melupakan harapannya dan harapan Rukia untuk bisa belajar disana, walaupun saat ini Rukia tidak akan pernah berada di kampus ini lagi.

"Rukia, sekarang aku kuliah disini. Kuliah dikampus impian kita. Apa kau senang disana, jangan bohong sama malaikat ya?" gumam Ichigo sambil tersenyum menatap langit biru berawan tipis itu.

**--OWARI-

* * *

**

**REVIEW YA, DOMO…**


End file.
